Hold On
by UrMyOnLyoNe
Summary: Kate Baker is pregnant with Jake but they can't afford 6 children. Will they put him up for adoption or live without a car and their house?
1. What are we gonna do?

It was the year of 1989.

"Kate, look at these bills. We've spent over $500 on electricity this month. We can't keep doing this." Tom Baker said to his wife, Kate.

"Mom! Get Charlie to stop chasing me!" 10 year old Nora Baker said as she ran around.

"Charlie, stop chasing Nora." Charlie stopped and plopped himself onto the couch.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kate asked with her attention back on Tom.

"There's only one thing we _can_ do. We can still live in the house and go on as long as we watch what we spend. But honey, we can't afford having another child." Tom said. Kate was pregnant with her 6th child. The family already had 5 kids. They were Nora, Charlie, Loraine, Henry, and Sarah.

"So what areyou saying? We'll have to put him or her up for adoption?" Kate asked, her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry honey. But if we keep him or her we'll lose the house, we'll lose the car, we'll lose everything. It's not worth it. We have 5 already, I think our family is complete." Tom said putting a hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate moved her shoulder to push his hand off.

"I can't believe you're being so heartless about this, Tom! This is your child here! We're just gonna ship our child off to an adoption agency without thinking twice about it! No, I won't do it!" Kate shouted.

"Daddy, why is Mommy yelling?" 5 year old Loraine asked sitting in the corner of the couch in the living room. Kate turned around and walked over to her.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything is gonna be okay." She said embracing her daughter in a hug.

What will happen to the Baker's new child? Will they keep the child and live terribly. Or will they put the child up for adoption and live like a normal family?


	2. The decision of a lifetime

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cheaper by the Dozen or Cheaper by the Dozen 2. (unfortunately) lol. I am just a huge fan!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months went past and Kate was ready to have her baby. The 5 Baker kids waited in the waiting room with their grandparents all day. It got late and they had school the next day, so their grandparents took them home to get some rest. Very late that night, Jake Baker was born.

"Tom, I can't believe we can't have him." Kate said with tears streaming down her cheek as she watched her sleeping baby.

"I know honey, but we just can't." Tom said.

"How are we gonna tell the kids?" Kate asked now looking up at Tom.

"I don't know. Let's not worry about that for now. Let's enjoy the time we have with him." Tom said.

"If we could keep him, what would we name him?" Kate asked.

Tom didn't answer and thought for a moment.

"Justin's nice. Andrew… Ryan. Um…" Tom suggested and thought more.

"How about Jacob?" Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Jacob. That's a nice name." Tom said looking back at his son.

"I like Jacob, Jake for short. Jacob Andrew Baker. That's what his name would be." Kate said feeling sad now.

"Then Jacob Andrew Baker it is." Tom said with a smile. Kate smiled back.

_Two days later…._

Kate was ready to leave the hospital and Jake would be staying. They already broke the bad news to the kids. They didn't really understand because they were all still quite little, but Nora understood a bit. She was 10.

Kate and Tom had said their last goodbye's to Jake and got in the car to drive home. Kate tried not to cry in the car and be strong for her kids. Once they got home that Saturday afternoon, Kate told Tom to take the kids into the pool with him and stay there all afternoon. Tom agreed and Kate walked upstairs to her bedroom. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down, taking the picture of Jake she had taken before they left the hospital. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the picture and laid down on her bed to cry for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Who will go next?

taynzpink: here's your update!

Elledreamer: glad you like it! I'll keep updating until I finish it so keep checking back for updates!

_No, I don't own the Cheaper by the Dozen movies_.

this story takes place in what everyone looked like in the first movie!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_13 years later…_

Jake opened his eyes to the bright sun outside the un-shaded window. He moaned and rolled back over facing the wall.

"Mornin' Jake!" Jake's friend, Ben said. Jake and him were in bunk beds and Ben was on the top bunk. Jake ignored him and tried to go back to sleep.

"I heard people were comin' today. Maybe I'll get adopted." Ben said climbing down the ladder of the bunk bed. Jake turned himself around and looked at him.

"Psh…" Jake said and rolled his eyes.

"You've been here for 3 years. What makes you think someone is gonna fall from the sky and take you today?" Ben asked. Jake had been living in this particular foster home for 3 years now. He'd been moving from foster home to foster home all his life.

"Dude, you've been here for 4!" Jake exclaimed sitting up. He sat up so quickly, he bumped his head on Ben's bed.

"Ahh," Jake said rubbing his head.

"Jake, you can be a big loser sometimes." Ben said as he walked over to some kids named Collin and Peter who were passing a basketball back and forth. Jake stood up and walked over to his better friends who didn't pick on him so much, Scotty and Kevin.

"Sup boys?" Jake asked.

"Sup?" Scotty and Kevin said at the same time.

"People are here," Jake said. He was facing the door so he could see people walking in with the owner of the foster home. Scotty and Kevin turned around and there was a family in the doorway.

"Whatever man, they don't want us. They just came in here to look at the older kids. They'll go in Section C for a younger kid." Kevin said.

You see, at this foster home, Section A was for the kids who were 14-17. Section B was for the 10-13 year olds. And Section C was for the 1-9 year olds. Jake was in Section B because he was 13.

Jake, Scotty, and Kevin sat down and Scotty and Kevin started talking. Jake never really thought about when he might get adopted. But today, he felt different. It almost… bothered him that it felt like nobody wanted him. He sat in a daze, watching the family walk around the huge room where about 50 kids were scattered. They looked at the children and smiled as they slowly walked.

Jake gritted his teeth as the family stopped to talk to one boy. His name was Taylor. Taylor had only been here for 4 months but everyone seemed to _love _him. The girls loved him, the guys looked up to him, and now it looked like he was leaving. Jake couldn't watch anymore but he couldn't stop watching. He dug his short nails into his knees as Taylor and the family talked and laughed. _Jake, Jake, Jake_…

"JAKE!" Jake finally looked to his right. Scotty had been shaking his arm and Kevin was screaming his name.

"What?" Jake asked a bit confused.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Hi!" Scotty said as the family who was talking to Taylor came by.

"Hi, what's your name?" The wife asked.

"Scotty, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Scotty said standing up and shaking hands with everyone.

_What the hell! Now it looked like Scotty was leaving! Maybe Scotty and Taylor would be brothers. Maybe Taylor wasn't getting adopted. Maybe this is all a dream!_

Jake looked over at Kevin who looked back at Jake giving him a shrug. Jake looked back up at Scotty and the family who were standing.

"Scotty you seem like a very nice boy…" The husband said.

_Oh no. This is it. Scotty's going! They've been talking for an hour now! I was too busy biting my nails that I didn't even pay attention to what they were talking about! What were they saying! No! Scotty is one of my best friends! What if he leaves? When will someone adopt me! This can't be happening! What about me! WHAT ABOUT ME!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Scotty get adopted and leave Jake behind? What will happen to Jake? Will Scotty and Taylor be brothers? Chapter 4 is coming and you will find out!


End file.
